During the fabrication of a vehicle, such as an aircraft or other aerospace vehicle, a floor including a plurality of floorboards may be installed to facility construction of the vehicle or aircraft. Mechanics have to maneuver over a passenger floor grid in the case of a passenger airliner to load the floorboards into the floor grid. The floorboards are then taped together to prevent movement and to prevent foreign object debris (FOD) from falling through any spaces between the floorboards. Taping the boards together requires a significant amount of labor and time. Maintenance is also required to make sure the boards continue to form a barrier to FOD. Additionally, boards often have to be removed to install components of the aircraft, such as galley support hose components and other equipment. This requires removal of the tape from the effected boards and re-taping when the board is reinstalled. The boards may also sit on top of fillers at some locations which may cause the boards to be unstable. The boards can also be cumbersome and difficult to handle requiring multiple mechanics for proper placement and installation. There is need for a reconfigurable floorboard system that can be easily and efficiently installed, protects from FOD and permits floorboards to be easily and efficiently removed and replaced.